A Demon's Advice
by Breeze of the Ocean
Summary: When Yayoi needs help deciding on what to wear, Ura comes to the rescue! But will she like his advice..? MADNESS ENSUES! -oneshot, K - sorry if it's a bit ooc   '


**~~A/N: **_Hey there! I've been a fan of _**Mugen Spiral**_ for a few days now, thanks to a friend who recommended it to me. I've had this idea in my head for 2 days, and being home sick, I had the opportunity to really brainstorm and plan out how I wanted this story to go. Well, read and enjoy!___

**Disclaimer: Hey, now. You know I don't own Mugen Spiral. I wouldn't be posting this on a site for **_**Fan-fiction**_** if I did :P Of course, all the rights belong to Kusanagi Mizuho.**

**Xxx xxx xxx xxX**

Yayoi stood in her bedroom, hand over her mouth, hair dripping from her recently taken shower. Her towel encircled her feet, and she only had her undergarments on. Dealing with both of the demons, plus banishing spirits, not to mention her everyday life really zapped all her energy. She'd be more than happy to just jump into her sheets and fall asleep without putting on her pajamas, if she didn't know that a certain perverted demon _always _finds a way to crawl into bed, no matter how much she protests. Even if she wouldn't admit it, she kind of liked having him there. Blankets stopped you from freezing, but two bodies made quite a difference. Ura always kept her warm, and _maybe_ his sleeping face was really cute. She had stayed up late into the night, staring at him, a _lot_ more than Yayoi would ever dare to let him know.

"I wonder what I should wear to bed," she mumbled. She had stocked up on warm clothes for winter nights, but now that it was summer, it was heating up, and she didn't have a lot of light clothes to choose from. Most of hers from past years were ill-fitting by now, as she grew.

"That tiny little nightgown would look _great_ on you," Ura's cool voice sent her scrambling. After clutching her towel against her chest, trying to cover all of herself, she wheeled to glare at him. Her glares were met with his daunting gaze, which secretly made her heart do back flips in her chest. But there was no way on _earth_ she would let him know that, much less admit it to herself.

"Ura! How many times do I have to tell you, stop coming in when I'm getting dressed!" He just grinned in response and shrugged his shoulders.

"You live with two guys, you should know better," he replied without missing a beat. Her cheeks flared. Hadn't they heard of knocking before? Snapping out of her reverie, she glanced back at Ura.

"Wait a second, what nightgown?" she asked, eyes searching through her closet. Yayoi was a tomboyish girl; she never wore many nightgowns after she started getting more independent as she aged. She _certainly_ didn't remember having any nightgowns anymore, not since she was a little girl.

Ura plopped onto her bed on his stomach and pointed, "That one, over there."

As she followed his gaze, where he pointed at, she flushed crimson yet again. He just loves to make her blood pressure rise, doesn't he? Sitting on a shelf in her closet was one of her oversized, spaghetti-strapped undershirts. Turning back to the pesky little demon, she saw him with an unrecognizable expression. Pleasure? Is that what she saw? That, mixed with something else she couldn't decipher. Sighing, she ignored it.

What did he just _do_? Was that her imagination, did he just _lick_ _his_ _lips?_ Shoving the thought from her mind, she continued to search for something to wear. "You're _unbelievable! _That thing would barely go past my mid-thigh!"

"Now you're getting it," he purred, "but . . . if you're against _that_ idea, why not just go to bed like that?" Shaking, she balled up the nearest shirt and threw it at his face without a word, afraid she would say something too harsh.

"Oh, well if you feel that way about it, you could always strip off those and come to bed naked," Yayoi's eyes bulged when she saw the devilish grin he directed her way, "I _surely _wouldn't mind~."

She sent two of her school books flying. He let out a little noise, and when she turned, Yayoi saw Ura stifling a laugh. When he caught her eyes, he threw his head back and howled with guffaws and giggles and hoots. It started out with just a tiny smile, but that stretched to a grin. Then that became a giggle. She began to laugh with him, her expression softening, any leftover feelings of _I'm going to kill him_ gone, as if they never were there.

"Geez, if you don't quiet down, you're going to wake up Hakuyo," she said, then smirked. "Or maybe you might like that…?"

It was Ura's turn to glare at her as she _finally_ decided on a pair of shorts and a baggy T-shirt. Seeing this, she laughed. _So I've struck a nerve, huh, _she thought. She walked over and sat down next to him, grinning.

"You of all people, who can see right through me, should know," he retorted, "that it's not like that; I definitely don't feel anything for Hakuyo." _And a whole lot for you_. The words hung on his lips, caught in his throat, but he couldn't say them.

He was waiting for one of her dumb replies, but it never came. Looking over, he noticed she had fallen asleep. At first he was mad; coming to the conclusion he bored her to sleep. _How dare she fall asleep while talking to me!_ Looking back at her, though, he realized how peaceful she looked in sleep. How it just made him love her all the more. Smiling, he picked her up, and crept into her bed, stretching to turn off the lamp. Holding her like a little boy clutches a teddy bear, he fell asleep with Yayoi in her arms.

And when she woke up to Ura's arms around her? Well, _maybe_ Ura being a romantic, perverted jerk wasn't that bad. . . So, she closed her eyes, and snuggled up to the demon for the rest of the morning. Who knew demons talked in their sleep?


End file.
